Ayame Hamasaki
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: ハマサキ (Hamasaki) - Beach Cape アヤメ (Ayame) - Iris |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: Socolvoid MODEL: 07 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |''' C3-E5''' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Other Socolvoids Mayumi Katau Chen-Lan |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | style="text-align:center;"|'16' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | style="text-align:center;"|'N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'N/A' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Rose (With Thorns)' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | style="text-align:center;"|OcarinaLink24 |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | style="text-align:center;"| 5 foot 3 (161cm) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"| Leah Lovegood (OcarinaLink24) ' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |Casual Outfit (For Any Act) Folder Full of Official Art |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;"|'December 12th | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"| Pocky, Video Games, Getting Her Way | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |Youtube Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"| December 12, 2009 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"| Being Talked Down To, Isolation, Being Called 'Chan' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | World Is Mine (Act 1 Version)Go Google It (Act 1 Version, With Jacory Yamada) |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Himedere. Very demanding and easily annoyed. Prefers to be referred to as 'Ayame-sama'. |} Downloads Act 1: Click Here! Act 2: Click Here! Laid-Back Append: [http://www.mediafire.com/download/ckentv8mv70zky5/Ayame+Hamasaki+Laid-Back.zip Click Here!] Act 3 (VCV, CVVC compatibility): Click Here! Plum Append (VCV, Dark): Click Here! ''' Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Blue-Purple Headgear: Hair beads on her side ponytail. Eye color: Blue-Purple (same as hair). Clothes: Depends on Act.'' '' Casual Outfit (for all Acts): Click here. (designed by CristalMomoStar ) Act 1: ''Standard sailor uniform with sleeves and scarf the same color as her hair. ''Act 2: Orange tank top with tie, gray caprees, and brown loafers. (designed by OcarinaLink24) Laid-Back Append: ''Previously used as an Act 3 alternate outfit, but modified with a band around the top. (Original design by heyitsjei, modification by OcarinaLink24) ''Act 3: ''Click here. (designed by TheMirakuloidProject) ''Act 3 Official Art: ''Click here. ''Act 3 Reference Art: ''Click here. ''Act 3 Alternate: ''Click here. (designed by AkiNoSekaii) ''Alternative Outfit ('Sexy' (for all Acts)): ''Click here. (designed by AkiNoSekaii) ''Plum Official Art: ''Click here. ''Plum Reference Art: ''~Coming Soon~ '''Nationality/Race:' Overseas (American) Act Status: '''Act 1: Retired; Act 2: Retired; Laid-Back Append: Currently in use; Act 3: In use; VCCV English: Planned for the future. '''Fun Facts: * Ayame Hamasaki was the first UTAU in the Socolvoid series to have a cover posted * She was also the first to have an original song * Her Laid-Back append was an accident. It was originally supposed to belong to another socolvoid, but sounded to much like her so it became and append. * Jacory Yamada was made as a male companion voice to Ayame, however any ship/duet is acceptable and encouraged Voice Configuration Her Acts 1, 2, and Laid-Back Append were designed for Japanese, and equipped with basic Engrish (ie. 'la' 'fa'). Her Act 3 will be equipped with Japanese and more advanced English ('tha' 'rih') Flagging and resampler usage is completely up to the user. Usage Clause Using Ayame Hamasaki to create your own songs (and make money off of them) is fine so long as credit is given, and as long as OcarinaLink24 is notified. You may edit the OTO, but only redistribute it if you are asked for it, or if permission is given from OcarinaLink24. Do not use this voicebank in anyway that is racist (aside from covering a song such as Paper Plane, where the message is racism is awful), hurtful, or discriminatory in any way. You are free to use her in any other type song, no matter the ship, sexual orientation, or personality type. Pitchloids are not allowed. If used contact owner via DeviantArt, Tumblr, Youtube, Utaforum, Twitter, or Soundcloud all under the username OcarinaLink24. Original Songs Bring Me a Cake: by kinwi Bring Me a Cake 2S: by kinwi 「'''Remake」''' Bring Me a Cake 2016 by kinwi 「'''Remake」''' Supplemental Information Hair color: Blue-Purple Eye color: Blue-Purple (same as hair). Character Color: '''Orange '''Nationality/Race: Overseas (American) Act Status: '''Act 1: Retired; Act 2: Retired; Laid-Back Append: Currently in use; Act 3: In use; VCCV English: Planned for the future. '''Fun Facts: * Ayame Hamasaki was the first UTAU in the Socolvoid series to have a cover posted * She was also the first to have an original song * Her Laid-Back append was an accident. It was originally supposed to belong to another socolvoid, but sounded to much like her so it became and append. * Jacory Yamada was made as a male companion voice to Ayame, however any ship/duet is acceptable and encouraged Voice Configuration Her Acts 1, 2, 3 and Laid-Back Append were designed for Japanese, and equipped with basic Engrish (ie. 'la' 'fa'). Flagging and resampler usage is completely up to the user. Usage Clause Using Ayame Hamasaki to create your own songs (and make money off of them) is fine so long as credit is given, and as long as OcarinaLink24 is notified. You may edit the OTO, but only redistribute it if you are asked for it, or if permission is given from OcarinaLink24. Do not use this voicebank in anyway that is racist (aside from covering a song such as Paper Plane, where the message is racism is awful), hurtful, or discriminatory in any way. You are free to use her in any other type song, no matter the ship, sexual orientation, or personality type. Pitchloids are not allowed. If used contact owner via DeviantArt under the username OcarinaLink24 or Tumblr, Youtube, Utaforum, Twitter, or Soundcloud all under the username Leah Ocarina. (Twitter is the fastest way) Original Songs Bring Me a Cake: by kinwi Bring Me a Cake 2S: by kinwi 「'''Remake」''' Bring Me a Cake 2016 by kinwi 「'''Remake」''' Newest Covers New Romantic Sailors (with Miku Hatsune and Mikoto Meika) White Snow Falling (Miku Hatsune and Andrea Meeka on Harmony) Category:Socolvoid Category:Overseas Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Utau Overseas Category:Female Category:CV Category:American Category:United States Category:American UTAUloids Category:VCV Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from North America